


2 Hot 4 TV

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and his friends hang out in the Midnight Channel, and Yosuke suggests they shoot a porno. It "rolls" from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Hot 4 TV

**Author's Note:**

> How have y'all been? I wanted to write a porno shoot theme, and what better fandom than this one? That being said, this is as cheesy and sex crazed as a XXX rated film LOL.

 

 

Too Hot For TV

Today was Sunday, so the Investigation Team took the time to hang out, this time in the TV world- thanks to Yosuke’s whining.

“Why in the heck are we in the entrance of the TV world?” Chie asked in annoyance.

Yosuke shrugged. “Beats me. I thought it’d be cool to try something different.”

Yukiko shook her head. “How come?”

He was stumped. “ _Well_ … I wanted to chill somewhere mysterious, you know what I’m sayin’?”

“No,” Naoto answered.

“ ‘Mysterious’?" Rise asked. "For what? No one knows what we do.” 

“Speaking of that, where are we in the case?” asked Naoto.

“The same place where where we were before. _No where_.” Yu answered.

Rise sighed loudly. “It’s always ‘the case’ this, ‘the mystery’ that! Can’t we just chillax?”

“That’s what we came here to do!” Yosuke raised his arms.

“But why in the hell are we in the TV world?” Kanji raised his voice.

“ARGH!”

“We’re just going around in circles.” Teddie, who wasn’t wearing his bear suit strangely enough, stated. “Why don’t we take a walk?”

Yosuke faced him. “Yo Bear, you’re not wearing your suit.”

He froze. “I forgot it.”

“How?”

“I forgot it.”

“Did you forget your brain too?” Chie asked.

“You know, I don’t think I have a brain…” Teddie answered.

“We know that.” Yu snickered.

Yosuke joined in. “Dude, you killed it!”

“Anyway, walking around is out of the question.” Yukiko said. “We’ll just get lost.”

Naoto fixed her hat. “And there’s no point in roaming around if no one has been thrown in here yet.”

Rise examined her nails. “So what on Earth are we gonna do in here? If we don’t think of something, I’m going home.”

Everyone pondered.

“Too bad there isn’t a real camera.” she pointed to the ceiling. “We could put on a show! I could sing and dance!”

Yosuke smirked. “Rise, you’re a genius!”

“She’s a genius?” Chie asked in disbelief.

“Hell yeah! We could do a porno shoot! I always wanted to do that, and today’s the time!” he was jumping like a jackrabbit.

A tumbleweed passed by the room.

“...”

“What the fuck?”

“OK…”

_“Wooowww…”_

“Imbecile…”

“Umm…”

Teddie looked at Yu. “Sensei, what’s a porno shoot?”

His face was flushed. “A video showing people having graphic sex.”

“I don’t get it…”

“Basically, if we got naked and placed our penises into the girl’s vaginas and filmed it, that’d be a porno shoot.” Yosuke explained.

“You’d make a great sex ed teacher,” Kanji complimented.

“Don’t give him any ideas.” Chie said.

“I still don’t get it, but getting naked with the girls sounds fun!” Teddie exclaimed. “Let’s do it!”

Yukiko took a deep sigh. “You've been with Yosuke for too long…”

“And there’s no way in hell I’m getting naked with any of you!” Chie yelled.

“Umm, what’s a penis and vagina?” Teddie asked.

“A penis and vagina are sex organs.” Yosuke sounded like a teacher now. “When the penis is hard and vagina’s wet because of-”

Naoto covered her ears. “ _Please_ , no more!”

Rise giggled. “Wow, I thought you were mature.”

She lipsmacked.

Teddie pulled out his penis. “You mean this? It’s not hard though.”

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the TV world.

Yosuke became queasy. “Uhh… yeahhhh, that.”

This time, Naoto covered her eyes. “Put that away!”

Yu gloped. “I didn’t think Shadows had those…”

Kanji’s face was fire red.

“Stupid bear…” Chie said to herself.

“This seems wrong somehow…” Yukiko looked down.

Rise laughed. “This is the first time I’ve seen a dick in the flesh! It’s small, but whatever.”

“Really?” Yukiko asked, surprised.

She turned to her. “Yeah, really!”

Not knowing what else to do in this awkward situation, Yosuke flashed his cock too. It was a little bigger than Teddie’s, about averaged sized.

The freak show was about to begin.

“Dude, no. Just no.” Yu was shaking his head.

“What the heck?!” Chie and Yukiko asked in horror of what they were seeing.

Kanji was breathing like he was having an asthma attack.

Naoto still had her eyes covered.

Dying of laughter, Rise exclaimed, “Two dicks today! Pretty nice, Yosuke!”

“Thanks!”

“What’s a dick?” asked Teddie.

“Same thing as a penis,” Rise answered.

“Oh.”

“Sooo…” Yosuke slowly looked around the room. “Wanna have sex, everybody?”

They looked like deers in headlights.

“Are you fo’ real?” Kanji asked.

“He is.” Chie answered.

Yosuke waved his arms in the air. “Oh c’mon! It’ll be fun!”

“I’m all about havin’ fun!” Rise danced.

“Fun for who?” Naoto sounded condescending.

Yu tapped. “Actually, it _would_ be pretty fun. We’ve been tense lately, so this might help us unwind.”

They stared at him.

“And I thought you were the reasonable one.” said Naoto.

“Naoto, you’re the one who needs this the most.” Rise walked over to her and massaged her neck.

She sighed.

“I- I’m a bit nervous…” Kanji was shaking.

“No way! I’m saving myself for marriage!” Yukiko protested.

“Seriously?! Where are you from, the Edo period?” Rise asked while still massaging Naoto’s neck.

“Uh, some of us still have values!”

“Bitch, whatever!”

“I say we do it for the sake of the TV world!” Teddie raised his fist.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. “What does us having sex have to do with the TV world?”

“So it can be taped, duh!” he answered. “For the porno shoot!”

“...Right.”

Yu unbuttoned his shirt. “So, are we doing this?”

They thought long and hard.

“Sure.”

“Heck yeah!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Bring it!”

“Does anyone have condoms?” asked Yukiko.

Everyone looked at Rise.

“Why’s everyone looking at me?!”

Still looking.

“Argh, I’m _not_ like that! Jeez!”

Teddie was confused. “Why do we need condoms?”

“To prevent pregnancy.” Yu answered.

He smiled. “Wow, you’re so smart, Sensei!”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Dude, anyone could’ve you that...”

“Even this idiot here.” Chie pointed.

“Yeah, even- hold on!”

“Oh yeah, they have morning after pills!” Rise remembered. “We can buy them at Junes when we leave.”

Yosuke was surprised. “They have those at Junes?”

“You don’t know your own store?” Yu asked.

“I don’t know.”

Naoto sighed at her friends’ incompetence. “Anyway, what about STDs? How will protect ourselves from them?”

“Meh, no worries.” Chie shrugged. “You need to have sex to get a STD and which one of us isn’t a virgin?”

Raising his hand, Yosuke yelled, “I’m not!”

“Yeah, right…” everyone said.

“Uh, actually, there are some STDs, like herpes, that you can get on a toilet seat.” Naoto explained. “Also-”

“We know that!” Kanji interrupted. “Damn, you can be such a douche!”

“I know, right?” Rise agreed. "And who sits on a public toilet seat? Eww!"

Naoto rolled her eyes.

Yosuke and Yu took of their shirts, and Teddie did the same.

“What the heck’s your problem?!” Chie asked wide-eyed.

“Aren’t we doing this?” Yu asked looking at her.

“Well…”

He stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. “Fine.” she removed her top, and the boys were hollering.

Blushing, Yukiko stuttered, “C-C-Chie?”

“Gettin’ excited?” Yosuke smirked.

Yukiko stomped. “No!”

Ready to start the “show” already, Teddie got completely naked and yelled, “Let’s go!”

That was almost shameful. _Almost_. The team’s faces turned a dark shade of crimson and their mouths were wide open.

Yu looked around the room like he was confused about what was going on. “A-are we still d-d-doing… this?” his voice was cracking.

Yosuke pulled his pants down halfway. “S-sure…” he removed the rest of his clothing.

“Wasn’t this your idea?” Kanji asked. “Wuss.”

“Your poorly thought out idea?” Naoto added.

“Yeah, yeah! Give me a break!”

“You look hot, Yosuke!” Rise screamed. “Yu, take off your clothes!”

He shrugged and did what he was told without a peep.

“SEXY!”

Naoto winced and stepped away from her. “We see that! No need to say it in my ear!”

“Sorry…” she walked next to her again and played in her hair.

Kanji, the only boy still clothed, looked sweaty and uncomfortable.

“Get naked, Kanji!” Teddie commanded.

“Yeah, strip! Strip! Strip!” Rise joined in.

“Ugh!” Naoto backed away from her.

“You strip too, Rise!” Teddie pointed.

Her smile was wiped clean, but she shrugged and put on a little strip tease.

The boy’s dicks stood up and Yosuke said, “Wow, we just witnessed something _amazing_! Don’t you think so, Yu?”

He was too shunned to say anything.

Naoto was flushed. “Why would you listen to them?”

“I’m not surprised she did.” Yukiko said, recalling Rise’s strip club dungeon.

Chie snickered, and Rise lipsmacked.

“Yo, Kanji! Take off our pants!” Yosuke hollered.

“Are you gay?”

It took him a long time to answer. “...No.”

“Go ahead and do it!” Teddie yelled. “I double-dare ya!”

“Just do it,” Yu said.

Feeling cornered, Kanji sighed in despair and said, “Fine, but don’t laugh.”

“We’d never do such a thing.” Yu assured.

He took his sweet time pulling down his pants and then his boxers, then his legs shook as he stepped out of them and removed his shoes.

“Oh my god, Kanji! Your dick’s HUGE!” Rise pointed.

“Huge” was no exaggerating. His dick was almost twice the size of Yosuke’s and Yu’s. They couldn’t take their eyes of it.

Because Kanji wasn’t completely comfortable with a lot of people staring at him, he covered his cock and looked away. “D-d-don’t stare at me like that…”

The boys covered their average-sized dicks in shame.

“I don’t know why you’re scared of rejection, man!” Yosuke said. “With a dick like that, you can get anyone you want!”

“Uh, I can’t exactly go up to someone and say ‘check out my monster cock!’.” Kanji stated.

“You could’ve gotten Rise that way,” said Chie.

“SHUTUP!” Rise stomped.

Teddie looked at the ceiling and shook his fist after raising it. “I want a monster cock too!” he yelled. “Hey! If you’re listening, I demand a much bigger cock! NOW!”

Yukiko raised an eyebrow. “Who’re you talking to? ‘Cause it’s not _that_ funny.”

“I think he’s being serious…” Chie said.

“I don’t think you can tell the ceiling that you want a bigger penis.” Yu said.

“Sensei, you know everything.” Teddie complimented.

“And you know nothing!” Yosuke yelled.

Naoto’s heart skipped a few beats. “That penis is big, I could feel it in my chest…”

All of them looked at her in awe.

Kanji blushed. “Naoto… I didn’t know-”

“I didn’t mean it in _that_ way!”

“Then what _did_ you mean? Hmmmm?” Rise pinched her.

She flinched. “I meant nothing!”

Yu chuckled. “You two act like Chie and Yukiko.”

The said girls were offended.

“Don’t compare us to them!” Chie yelled.

“Yeah! We’re classier!” Yukiko added.

Rise turned to them and requested, “Take you clothes off!”

“If she takes her off first.” Yukiko pointed to Naoto.

She gasped.

“Go ‘head and do it!” Rise slapped Naoto on her back in a playful way.

As she mumbled to herself, Naoto stripped down to nothing.

Blood dropped down Kanji’s nose and he wiped it off.

“Nice bod!” Rise rubbed Naoto’s stomach.

She jumped. “Thanks, I guess.”

“OK, that leaves only you too!” Yosuke said, referring to Chie and Yukiko.

The two girls faced each other, blushing out of confusion and embarrassment.

“Do it, girls!” Rise cheered.

They scrawled and removed their attire. The boy’s dicks were already starting to pre-cum, mainly because of their fantasies.

“My wildest dreams are about to come true…” Yosuke was drooling.

“Let’s start filming!” Teddie pointed to the lights.

“Lights, camera, action!” Yu jumped.

No one knew if the TV world had cameras or not, but there were lights and there was gonna be plenty of A-C-T-I-O-N!

...Or maybe not. Everyone seemed bewildered, waiting for someone to make the first move. The scene looked like eight people hanging around to use the showers than some crazy porno flick.

Finally, Rise embraced Naoto and locked her lips with hers. At first, Naoto wanted to push her away, but she soon melted into Rise’s arms and ran up and down her back.

“This is damn hot!” Yosuke exclaimed.

“I must agree.” Yu nodded.

“Wanna kiss, Sensei?” Teddie asked.

“No.” he was abrupt. “Ask Kanji.”

“Hell no!” Kanji didn’t hesitate to say that.

Watching the girls make out made Chie’s clit harden, and Yukiko’s flawless naked body right next to her was making her pussy wet. While Yukiko was distracted, Chie grabbed her and pressed her lips against hers. Unsurprisingly, she kissed back, locking their tongues into an unbreakable bind.

“I can’t say I didn’t see that coming,” Yu said.

They nodded in agreement.

Dammit, only the boys were left. Some yaoi sex scene wasn’t gonna happen, so they creeped up to the girls, tapped their shoulders, and welcomed their tongues deeper and pressing their bodies closer. Soon, Yu was on Chie, Yosuke on Rise, Kanji on Naoto, and Teddie on Yukiko.

Their mouths were tired, and they came to a dead end.

Breaking the silence, Teddie asked Yukiko, “So, am I your ‘hot stud’?”

She blinked and answered, “Actually, you’re not _that_ bad of a kisser.”

“YEA!” he jumped like a cheerleader.

“But you’re not hot or manly enough to be a ‘hot stud’ ” Yu stated.

“Grr!”

The rest of the group snickered, then there was silence. Complete silence. If a pin dropped nearby, the sound would be deafening. This “porno movie” was looking more like a romance commercial.

But things were “rolling'' in the right direction when Rise was fisting Yosuke’s cock, turning it rock hard in no time. The rest of the girls followed suit, and the boy’s dicks shook in their hands like a vibrator. Rise was now stroking the head of Yosuke’s member with her thumb, and the rest of the girls used their free hand to run up and down the boys’ chests. An endless stream of moans flowed out of them; the sounds caused the girls to close their eyes and breathe deeply.

Fortunately, the boys took the hint and trailed their fingers down to the girl’s pussies and crawled their way up. As their fingers were swirling around in their seas, the girls groaned tirelessly.

They yanked out and stole kisses from the girls.

“So… uhh… what’re we doing next?” Yosuke asked.

"We should be asking _you_ that," Yu stated.

Teddie yawned and stretched. “I’m tired. Let’s lie down.”

Rise spun around. “Let’s take it to the floor!”

Yukiko puffed. “Leave it to her to come up with ideas…”

“Isn’t she great?” Yosuke asked with glee.

“If you have a really low definition of ‘great’.”

“Well said, Yukiko.” Chie said.

Rise gave them the finger. “You two are so L-A-M-E!”

“That’s like, so clever!” Chie mocked.

“Tch!”

Kanji pounded him fist. “Can we move on? I’m gettin’ soft.”

The group nodded and lied down. Yu got on top of Chie, Kanji was on top of Naoto, Yosuke threw Rise’s legs on his shoulders, and Teddie was on the bottom on Yukiko( that surprised everyone).

Yu wasted no time sampling Chie’s skin running his hot tongue on every centimeter of her chest, breasts, and tummy. In response, Chie started breathing unevenly and her toes curled. Abnormal breathing changed into screaming when Yu’s tongue landed on her pussy and licked around her folds and clit. He then danced on her slit, teasing it with his fluid motions. Done playing around, he dived face first into Chie’s sea, circling in her pussy and drinking her cum as it was splashing on him like a wave. Her screams almost caused him to go deaf.

After sipping Chie’s cum to the very last drop, Yu licked his way up her torso, tasted her lips yet again, and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he plunged his dick into her dripping wet pussy. She was crying out in pain, although he was doing his best to be gentle. As his dick slid deeper and deeper, Yu was moaning and breathing down on Chie’s ear and neck; Chie shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her sweaty skin.

When he was fully inside, Yu wrapped Chie’s legs around his waist and began pushing in and out of her. He tried to go slow, but her steamy, wet, tight walls got the best of him, causing heat to travel through his body. To his surprise, Chie dug her nails deep into his back, yelling at him to move faster. He knew she was a rough one, but not _this_ rough.

That was no problem for Yu though. His dick was knocking down her walls, and she was bucking her hips in the same pace as his rhythms. Soon, Yu’s cum poured into Chie’s pussy and Chie’s cum flowed on his dick.

Rise was moaning Yosuke’s name as his stiff dick was grinding on her hard, wet clit. She squeezed her thighs tighter, creating more friction. He started grinding at a quicker pace, his cock gliding on her inner thighs and pussy lips.

Yosuke moaned Rise’s name once more, opened her legs and dropped it off his shoulders, and trailed his dick up to the middle of her breasts. First, he smacked both of them with his cock, making her flinch. Then, he was rubbing her left nipple, sending shivers down her spine. Her other nipple received the same gentle treatment, then he began grinding in between her boobs. Her intense moaning continued and she squeezed her tits as tightly as she can. Soon, her legs were wobbling, and she closed her eyes, wishing that his dick was in between her walls.

Yukiko was rubbing her pussy up and down Teddie’s member as their tongues fought for entry into the other person’s mouth. Teddie couldn’t resist biting on Yukiko’s lips sometimes, but she didn’t mind much. She’d just bite on his neck and ears. That _really_ turned him on. After licking on the left side of his neck, she got up and slowly sank on his cock. The further she went down, the more painful it was and she made faces. Teddie asked if she was OK and she nodded, continuing to go down. When his dick completely filled her, Yukiko was bouncing on him. Small earthquakes were forming every time Yukiko went down on Teddie. He grabbed onto her hips and squeezed them. They were groaning as his cock grinded on her slick walls.

Kanji got right down to business and slid his member into Naoto’s pussy. Inch by inch. He was trying to be gentle, but Naoto was wincing in pain anyway. To help ease it, Kanji massaged all around her sides. The pain eventually subsided, and he was pulling out in the same speed he came in, wanting to feel every inch of her slippery walls again. He dived in quickly this time and began thrusting her, making big splashes in her sea. Naoto was groaning in pleasure and pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his upper back. Their moaning became louder when Naoto’s walls slammed on Kanji’s dick and turned even hotter and wetter. Kanji couldn’t help himself- he screamed Naoto’s name and released his hot fluid deep inside her.

The group stood up when they were finished.

“Wow Yosuke, for a dork you’ve got some great moves!” Rise yelled.

“I’m not no dork, but thanks.” he said.

Teddie snorted. ‘That was so dorky!” he turned to Yukiko. ‘So, am I… a ‘hot stud’ now?” he had puppy dog eyes.

She stared at him. “I guess, though I was doing most of the work.”

Everyone laughed.

Kanji was scratching the back of his head when he asked Naoto, “Uh… I was pretty good, right?”

“Yes.” she nodded.

Chie was slapping Yu’s back like she was one of the guys. “You ruled, Yu!”

He was rubbing his back and wincing. “OK! OK! I get it!”

“Dude, you’re gonna kill him!” Yosuke shouted.

She scrolled over to Yosuke and gave him a hard-hitting punch on the back.

“OWW!”

She punched him again. “Douche.”

Rise got close to Naoto. “You’re a les, right?”

“No.” Naoto rolled her eyes.

“Then you’re lying.”

Looking straight at her, Naoto asked a series of questions, “Why would I lie? And why would you ask me that? Do I look gay to you?”

Rise examined her, starting from her boyish haircut. “...Do you really need me to answer that, Detective?”

She scowled. “Are you insulting my career? I haven’t heard you sing lately. Can you even write your own songs?”

“I am!” she answered the first question. “I wouldn’t hire you to find trees in a forest!”

“But what if all the trees were chopped down?” Yukiko apparently took what Rise said literally. “A treeless forest!” she nearly killed herself laughing.

Oh, no. Not _this_ again. Everyone stared at her funny.

“I don’t get you sometimes…” Chie was shaking her head.

Rise placed her hands on her hips. “And for your info, Missy, I do write all of my songs…” she averted her eyes. “... kinda… maybe… a little…”

“Enlighten us, then.”

She was dancing, getting ready to sing. “Oooh, yeah, yeah, yyyyeeeaaahhhh, ooohhhh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah, yyyeeeaaahhh, no, no, no, nooo, ooohhh, yeah, yeah, yeahh, no, no, nooo, oooh, no, yeah, no, yeahh, nooo, noo, oooh, yeah, oohh, no…” it went on like that.

Uh, was that supposed to be her next hit “song”? All of them gaped at her complete shock.

“Oooh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Ohh, no, no, no.” she continued. “That’s all I have… for now. I, uhh, gotta team up with my crew for the rest of it.”

They were still amazed. Not in a good way.

Naoto clapped. “Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a Lil’ Miss Modern Mozart in the bulidin’!” she was trying to sound “street”. It failed miserably.

“Not that was whack!” Kanji exclaimed.

They agreed with him.

“And we’re not in a ‘bulidin’. We’re in the TV world, also known as the Midnight Channel.” Teddie explained.

Yosuke threw his hands in the air in disgust. “Tell us something we don’t know, genius!”

“You’re dumb.” he stated.

“I didn’t know that.”

Chie crossed her arms and eyed the ceiling. “I know you didn’t.”

Rise puffed. “Look, all I wanted to ask you is if you could fist me?”

Naoto thought about that. “Wouldn’t that hurt…?”

“Duh! But I don’t care!”

She shrugged. “OK, then.”

The pair got into position by Rise lying down and spreading her legs and Naoto kneeling in between them. Naoto grabbed onto Rise’s right thigh and inserted a finger into Rise’s slit.

“Uhh…” she moaned.

Her body felt warm all of sudden. Sensing that Rise wanted more of her, Naoto slid another finger inside of her slit. Louder moans flowed out of Rise, and her cum flowed down on Naoto’s fingers. She started fingering her, gliding in and out her creamy walls.

“Naoto… I’m ready… ohh…” Rise was barely able to speak.

Naoto assumed Rise was ready to be fisted now. She wiggled her way out of her slit and made a fist.

“This’ll hurt,” she warned.

“I know.”

And with that, her arm was trailing deep into Rise soaking wet entrance. Rise was tearing up and wincing; to help soothe her pain, Naoto was rubbing her thigh. When she was fully in, Naoto journeyed her other hand on her torso, touching every inch of her soft skin.

When the group was watching Naoto slowly drive her arm in and out Rise’s pussy, Yu sneaked behind Yukiko and slid two fingers up her left inner thigh. Yukiko was shivering and moaning as Yu’s fingers squirmed in her slit.

The other boys decided to follow Yu’s lead. Yosuke got behind Chie and squeezed her left boob and right ass cheek. Meanwhile, Kanji and Teddie stood by her sides and were rubbing their dicks on her. Two hard cocks and two big hands on her skin was too hot for her to handle, and she began gasping for air.

Now _this_ was what a crazy porno flick looked like.

And it was about to get crazier. While Yu was licking on Yukiko’s nape, he was entering her butthole at a steady pace. She yelped, but he managed to calm her by fingering her and sucking the left side of her neck. His dick fully clogged her now, and he began banging in and out of her tightness. It was hurting like nothing else, but the feel of his thick cock deep in her butt and his fingers in her pussy was so right.

Chie was screaming at the top of her lungs as Yosuke was tearing up her butthole and Kanji’s long, fat dick was pushing all the way up to her chest. Her hard nipples were being attended to by Teddie’s hot, wet tongue. He’d also lick on her sides, neck, and face on occasion.

The group’s vision were getting hazy- and not just because of the thick fog. As the time flew by, they were trying even freakier positions. Orgasms were releasing every few minutes, and their vision became blurry as a result. Blurry to the point where someone would just grab someone and lick, suck, kiss, and screw him or her. They had some idea of who was doing what- Kanji was the guy with the big dick and Teddie was the one who didn’t really know what he was doing. But as long as that “someone” wasn’t a Shadow( besides Teddie) or a missing person, they didn’t care.

This felt so good, so right. Society would freak out if it found out about this; no one, especially teenagers, should break its rules. Then again, everyone would keep their distance if they found out what the Team was doing on their spare time. Solving a murder mystery. A “supernatural” one. So they were deviants all around. Unlike playing detectives, this sex party was fun and relaxing. For the first time in months, they felt like normal, sex obsessed teenagers. Just for today, they can enjoy their friends’ company. Man, were they enjoying it.

“Ohh… Chie… suck my balls please...” Yosuke pleaded while Chie was on her knees, sucking his dick.

Chie punched his balls.

“OWW!”

She bit on his dick.

“AHH!”

On the other side, Teddie peed a little on Rise’s back.

She turned her head around. “What the hell, Teddie?”

“Sorry.” he peed on her some more. “I”m not used to this body yet.” he emptied his bladder.

His steaming hot piss made her shiver. “Oooh, don’t be! It feels pretty good!”

“Actually, I gotta use the bathroom really bad too.” Yukiko said.

“I’ll be your toilet!” Yosuke raised his hand and jumped.

She grimaced. “Uhh… OK.”

Yosuke lied down on his back, Yukiko walked up to him, opened her legs, and was peeing on his chest.

“Waterslide!” Yosuke yelled as Yukiko’s urine ran off him.

“That looks fun.” Yu was spraying his piss on Chie.

She slapped him on the cheek. “What the freak?”

“I’m a freak alright.” he smirked.

“That makes two of us!” Rise got behind Yu and spanked his ass. “Yu’s mine! No one can have him!”

Chie looked confused. “Umm… we all just had him…”

“SHUT UP!”

“Ha, there’s enough of me to go around,” he sounded smug.

Yosuke stood up. “Damn Yukiko, you got a nice pussy, chest, and ass! You’re a triple threat!”

“Say that shit again, and I’ll triple break your neck!” Chie threatened.

“Whoa, you just made a phat rhyme!” Kanji complemented.

Yosuke’s face lit up. “Really? Yo Rise, can we be your songwriters?”

“The hell you can’t!”

Everyone laughed.

“Hey Chie!” Kanji peed on Chie’s foot.

“Do that again, and I’ll kill ya!”

That didn’t stop him from giving her a hot golden shower.

Keeping her promise, Chie kicked him in his nuts. It was totally worth it.

“I wish someone could pee on me…” Teddie had his head down.

“Aww…” Rise lifted her leg and peed on Teddie’s foot.

“Hee hee, this tickles!”

“Umm, I’ll just do my business over there…” Naoto walked off.

After pissing all over each other, the Team got into another freaky position. Rise was running Kanji’s dick in her mouth, Yosuke was lying down and flicking his tongue on Rise’s damp pussy, Yukiko was on her knees and and hastily licking Yosuke’s cock like a lollipop, and Yu’s member was sliding in and out of Yukiko’s asshole. Chie was licking around Kanji’s butthole and chewing on it, while Teddie’s dick was filling her butthole and Naoto was fingering her.

All kinds of kinky positions were happening. Throbbing cocks were eager to slip into some crying pussies, and lips were begging to taste some sweaty, salty skin. The group got into a circle, eating pussies and chewing buttholes.

The next day, the group sat on the rooftop at lunchtime.

“Some people in my class were talking about the the Midnight Channel.” Rise said while chewing on her ramen.

“What did they say?” asked Naoto.

“That they saw us having sex.”

She paused. “All of us?”

“Yeah! You were there too, you know!”

Yukiko put down her ramen. “How is that possible? We left _way_ before midnight.”

“There’s still a lot of stuff about the TV world that we don’t know.” Yu said.

“Too bad Teddie isn’t here.” Chie drunk down the rest of her miso soup. “He’d be able to tell us.” she wiped her mouth.

Yosuke choked on his drink. “Teddie?! He can’t even tell us about _himself_!”

“There’s nothing to him,” Yu’s face was blank.

“Anyway, what’re we gonna do about those rumors?” Kanji asked. “I think I heard some people talking about it too.”

Rise pulled out her cell and logged on to the Internet. Within no time, a sex video of them appeared.

Her eyes widened. “What the hell…?”

Everyone crowded next to her.

“How is this happening?” Yukiko asked.

“I didn’t know the Midnight Channel could broadcast on cell phones.” Yu stated.

“Or in the day,” Naoto added.

Chie sulked. “Our reputation is totally ruined…”

Rise shrugged. “Meh, someone was gonna post a sex vid of me anyway.”

“Look at the bright side- at least we really did make a porno!” Yosuke chuckled nervously.

They scowled at him.

Yukiko was staring at the screen. “Is that really us?”

Yosuke blushed. “Yeah, only I could do stuff like that.”

The boys started getting hard and sweaty and the girls’ clit were turning numb. Yu was bold enough to kiss Chie and the rest of them took it from there. They were risking getting caught, which added to the excitement.

They went their separate ways after school. Yu ran home, hurrying to go take a shower. Yosuke said that using wet wipes would help, but it made them smell even worse. Stupid Yosuke. Yu had to wash himself before the Dojimas arrived.

He dried himself and changed into his nightgown, glad to rinse off the dry cum that was stuck in his hair. Nanako came home after a half-hour flew by.

“Big brother, I have some questions.” she sat next to him on on the couch.

He smiled. “Sure. Anything.”

“About that show you and your friends were on, what were you guys doing?” I didn’t get the…” she stood up and tried her best to reenact all the positions. “Can you explain it to me?”

His face turned red as a ruby. “Na-nanako, where’d you learn such language and moves?”

She jumped. “From that midnight show! I didn’t get it, but I really liked it! It left me really hot and sweaty and I had to touch myself all over!” she jumped around. “It had me really excited and I have that same wet spot in my undies!” she stopped jumping at smiled widely at him. “Can you change them, big brother?”

He jumped off the couch. “What?! NO!! Look, you need to forget about that show.”

“Ha ha, can’t do that! It looked like _so_ much fun! Can I join next time? Pretty please?”

“NO WAY!”

She was chasing after him all over the house until she became exhausted and fell asleep. Yu carried her to her bed and returned to the living room. When it was almost pitch black out, Dojima finally came home.

“Hi, Uncle!” Yu greeted with a smile.

Dojima looked pissed. _Really_ pissed. “Nanako tells me she saw you and your friends doing some… rather ‘friendly’ things together, if you get my drift. Then she said…” he blushed and cleared his throat. “she wants us to do that…” he gulped. “ as a… family…”

Oh, crap. He was in some serious trouble. “Uncle, I can-”

“Go to your room? Yes, you can do that.” he pointed upstairs. “And stay there.”

With his head down, Yu took small steps towards his room. He was sure that his friends were doing the same. They were all in some deep crap now.

Izanami, the demon who was responsible for spreading the rumors about the Midnight Channel, was witnessing all the events that transpired thus far in her lair, Yomotsu Hirasaka. In her human form, she was awfully sweaty and her face was beet red.

“So… so… that’s what humans want.” she was barely able to say that simple sentence, as she was shaking. “Sex is a part of human life after all, but I’ve never would’ve imagined that they’d want so much of it and all the time…” she touched her red hot cheek. “Well, here goes…” she casted a spell.

When her spell was completed, everyone was turned into a Shadow and the town of Inaba as well as the rest of the world was surrounded in fog. Not the same fog in the Midnight Channel, though. A different kind...

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, who doesn't wanna have sex all day, every day? If you don't... well... you just read the wrong fic XD. See ya! Thanks for watching- I mean, reading ha ha.


End file.
